365 Days Or More
by PandabearzSwaggie
Summary: Ally is mysterious, and has a horrible secret, and when she bumps into a familiar blondie, he wants to help her. As they start to develop feelings for eachother, Austin gets fed up with her secrets. Will he stay to help? Or will Ally be left alone to figure things out?


365 Days Or More Hey guys! This is my first, (And hopefully not last) Auslly fanfic! Biggg shoutout to Truecolors264, she has amazing writing and I love her stories. So read this, then go on to the story!  
Ally's P.O.V.  
The warm breeze made my hair bounce off my shoulders and onto my back. After fixing my hair, I put on my right sneaker then tied it. It was nice out, so I decided to go for a walk with Trish, my best friend. Trish is Latina, and she has black naturally curly hair. She has been my best friend for, I don't know, over 10 years? I'm not sure, but I still remember the twinkle in her eye when I met her. She is the only one I trust with my secrets, she also knows my greatest but most horriblest ones. My phone rang to the sound of, "Payphone" by Maroon 5. "Hello" I answered. "ALLY! WE CAN'T GO WALKING TODAY, CODE 1!" "Wow, if it's that important, we can go walking some other time Trish." "Thanks! Bye Ally" I hung up the phone and sighed. Code 1 meant major De la Rosa family issues. Now how will I spend my weekend? I untied my shoes and slipped then off, revealing fluffy monkey socks. I sat down and looked at the scar on my left cheek. Dammit, its noticable, I thought. So were the other scars surrounding random parts of my body. I'll tell you a secret, I don't cut myself or try to commit suicide, its something else I just can't talk about. The police had to remove all knives from my house when they didn't believe that i didn't injure myself. I think it's dumb, really. I mean, taking away knives from the house to make sure you don't kill yourself. Really, it's pathetic. I checked the time on my phone, 10:26. I could go to the library? After 10 minutes of thinking, I got up and walked to the library. It wasn't to far from my house, just 2 or 4 blocks away. When I got there, I browsed through the Sci-Fi Fantasy book section. I then moved to the novels. As I reached for a book, I heard a small crash in the section behind me.

Austin's P.O.V.  
I'm not really a morning person, so I dont care if I get called a sloppy no daylight ogre. I ruffled my hair and stood up, letting out a yawn. I had nothing planned for today,  
Dez had to go to a Film convention in Washington for a couple of days. So that meant my mom would make me go to the library, saying if I didn't, I would have to work as a bus driver. I was pretty convinced after that. I took a cold shower, not bothering to shampoo. I stepped out, dripping wet onto the cold floor. I dressed in a white shirt with a plaid vest, Vans hightops, and some ripped jeans. My mom left a note, and apparently she would call the library to make sure I was there. I sighed and walked out the door. Oh great, they left me the sucky old jeep. That jeep has been passed on for ages, and it smelt of cigarretes and death. I opened the car door,  
making a sour face at the odor, and backed out of the driveway. I made it to the library 2 minutes later and I got out. I opened the front door, seeing the librarian wink at me. I forced a smile and walked to the romance novels. I have to admit, im a sucker when it comes to romance. And I would rather get caught kissing the ugliest girl ever then be found by one of my friends in the library. I usually lie saying that I work out at the gym Saturdays, when usually im just reading a book like, "The Notebook" or "Dear John." I saw "The Hunger Games" and I remembered how I lied, again, saying I read all of the books when really, I haven't even touched one of them before. I stoof im my toes as I reached for it and a couple of books came crashing down. "Whoa!" I shouted getting hit with a book. I rubbed my head and saw all of the books on the ground. Shit, I thought. As, I picked up the books, I saw a girl with chestnut hair with blonde highlights at the end looking over at me from the novels. "Are you alright?" she said shyly. She was beautiful, with her chocolate brown eyes that sparkled, and the way she talked. She went over to the section he was in and helped him. "Thanks, I'm Austin." "Im Ally, Ally Dawson."

(Okay it's pretty short but I will update soon. I would have made it longer but its like 1:00 here! Review,follow, and fav (: ) Auslly shipper for life, Kristen.

+ 


End file.
